happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Santa Claus
Santa Claus is the eighth playable character which was added December 22nd for the festive season. He's based on the famous Santa Claus. He rides a red sleigh with gold lines on it, which is dragged by two elves. The sleigh is the first vehicle that doesn't have visible tires, and instead uses two characters to drag it (although both of the feet of the elves are attached to invisible wheels). He wears a typical santa uniform (red jacket and pants with white cotton around some parts, black belt around jacket) and a santa hat which can be dropped off his head, much like Explorer Guy, Segway Guy and Irresponsible Dad. The elves consist most of the same but their uniform is green and their jacket is open. They've got a golden collar around their neck which is connected to a strap that santa holds. There are multiple presents in the sleigh which are mobile and can be dropped off, much like the food in effective shopper's basket. If you hold space bar, he will float like there's no gravity for a couple of seconds, while large snow corns drop off his sleigh, and sounds of jingling bells will appear. He is the most obese character in the game, even topping Effective Shopper. In that case he has to have improved ejecting, like Lawnmower Man and Effective Shopper. The only coherent speech he can make is "Ho ho ho", "Ho!", along with more strange grunts of "Ho"s. Controls *Up - Accelerate *Down - Reverse *Right - Lean sled right along with elves *Left - Lean the sled a bit left *Z - Eject all characters *Shift - Cuts elves loose after they die *Ctrl - Nothing *Space - Float *C - change sight in level Controls after Ejecting *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints up including head *Right - Straighten arms and press arms forwards *Shift - Raise one arm and one leg *Ctrl - Raise other arm and other leg *Space - Grab Glitches *Santa's sleigh can move even if the two elves pulling it die. *If he hits a wall hard enough with the bottom of his sleigh while pressing space, his upper body can rotate and stay upside down. *When you float with space bar, some times presents that are out of the sleigh and elves' body parts will float too. *If Santa dies, the elves can still pull the sleigh. *Santa's vehicle is the only one who can connect with the 2nd collision shapes. *The elves float over the edge in the character selection screen. Trivia *Santa yells "Ho, ho, ho!" when any of his elves get killed, similar to Irresponsible Dad saying "Dammit!" when his son gets killed. *Santa can survive multiple harpoons to the body/leg area *Like the Effective Shopper and Lawnmower Man, Santa jumps out of his sleigh when you eject him. *Santa Claus has a little yellow bar at the top-right of the screen and when you use your special action (floating) it starts decreasing, like Moped Couple. *A lot like Irresponsible Dad, the elves yell, "Oh God!" when they are torn in half. *Santa is the second character to have a hat that is not a helmet, the first being Explorer Guy. *Santa is the second character to fly, the first being Wheelchair Guy. Category:Jim Bonacci Category:2011 Category:Jason Schymick Category:Jim Bonacci Category:2011 Category:Jason Schymick Category:Jim Bonacci Category:2011 Category:Jason Schymick Category:Jim Bonacci Category:2011 Category:Jason Schymick